Las oscuras aguas de la muerte
by Katescape
Summary: Lo ha descubierto. Ahora sabe su secreto. Y, aunque siempre haya creído que estar bajo sus órdenes era lo que tenía que hacer, ahora que se encuentra frente al guardapelo sólo tiene una cosa en la mente: destruírlo.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial:** Este fanfic va dedicado a Anna (Kaolla, Kaochi...), por su vigésimo cumpleaños. Aquí tienes "mi fanfic de McFLY en el que Danny es un psicópata". A mi favor, diré que el que te pasé y con el que te estuve dando la vara es otro que sí existe y que siempre va a estar inconcluso, porque no me inspiro para seguirlo. Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino para regalarte un one-shot de tu querido novio. Espero que te guste, espero que sea como te lo imaginabas y, sobre todo, que sea digno de este personaje tan olvidado. Feliz cumpleaños, querido rímel/Hufflepuff/rockerilla/OTP. Por muchas y muchas tardes más paseando por las calles de Zaragoza con una bolsa de chucherías en la mano y una conversación sobre nuestras historias entre ambas.

* * *

><p><strong>Las oscuras aguas de la muerte<strong>

* * *

><p>Siendo totalmente sincero conmigo mismo, no sé cómo he llegado a este punto. No sé en qué momento la fascinación se volvió obsesión y, de ahí, pasó a la decepción. No sé qué ha hecho mi cabeza, qué clavija se ha soltado para provocar que esta serie de pensamientos cruzasen mi cerebro y me anclasen a esta roca, donde ahora me balanceo adelante y atrás, sobre las puntas de mis pies, admirando la inmensidad del lago de la cueva. Ladeo la cabeza y cierro los ojos, aspirando el hedor a muerte que emana el agua putrefacta. Sin querer, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Una sonrisa desquiciada que lleva tiempo queriendo salir a la superficie, pero que hasta este momento, el culmen de mi plan, no ha decidido dar la cara.<p>

La manera en la que he llegado a este sitio aterrorizaría a los más valientes. El Señor Oscuro sabe cómo protegerse a sí mismo demasiado bien, y sólo alguien que lo ha seguido con pasión y veneración sabría ver las pistas ocultas donde otros encontrarían humo. Pistas escritas en sangre, pistas escritas entre las piedras y, sobre todo, pistas escritas en trozos de alma. Porque eso es lo que Voldemort ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo: romperse a sí mismo a la misma velocidad a la que rompía a sus víctimas. Y todo, ¿para qué? Para alcanzar esa inmortalidad que todos ansiamos rozar con las yemas de los dedos. Solo que, si algo he aprendido durante mis dieciocho años de vida es que nadie, sin excepciones, puede ser tan intocable.

Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso Kreacher, mi elfo doméstico, tiembla a mi espalda esperándome en la barca que, con suerte, nos hará cruzar el lago hasta la isleta donde se encuentra mi objetivo. Porque he descubierto su secreto. Porque voy a destrozarlo. Voy a _romperlo_.

La barcaza se mueve tirada por una cuerda invisible cruzando las aguas demasiado tranquilas. Casi puedo ver a través de su oscuridad los cuerpos sin vida de los que allí habitan, protegiendo uno de los tesoros más importantes del Señor Oscuro. Me sorprende que no hayan salido a saludar con anterioridad, para ser sinceros, pero tampoco voy a quejarme por ello. Puede que opine que he tenido que perder parte de la poca cordura que me quedaba en los últimos años para estar ahí, pero desde luego, no tanta como para desear una muerte casi asegurada a manos de los inferi.

Encallamos en la base de la isleta, formada por pequeñas piedrecitas negras que hacen juego con el color del agua. Kreacher se queda rezagado, a salvo en la barcaza, pero una mirada de advertencia por mi parte hace que ponga los pies en la superficie inestable y me siga hasta lo más alto, donde una vasija descansa sobre un pilar ricamente trabajado. Acaricio el borde del cuenco de piedra con una ceja alzada. Ahí está, en el fondo, reluciendo bajo la escasa luz que nos alumbra, arrancando destellos dorados y verdes. Paso una mano por la superficie del agua que lo cubre y ésta se turbia bajo mi tacto, haciendo que sonría de medio lado. Por supuesto, no iba a ser tan sencillo. El Señor Oscuro no iba a dejar que matar una parte de sí mismo fuese tan fácil como alargar la mano.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? —inquiero con cierta excitación en mi voz, sin volverme a Kreacher, que balbucea un "Sí, amo" poco convincente. Suspiro exasperado y le dedico una mirada amenazante que no admite réplica: Si falla, su destino estará escrito entre las cabezas de sus congéneres que decoran las paredes de la Mansión Black—. Voy a beberme este agua. Pase lo que pase, no permitas que abandone. Sigue adelante con el plan.

El elfo mueve su cabeza arriba y abajo rápidamente, asintiendo, mientras yo palpo el objeto que llevo en el bolsillo, contorneándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Un objeto que es exactamente igual al que me mira desde el fondo de la pila; una réplica del guardapelo donde Voldemort ha escondido una parte de su alma. Solo que en el mío, en lugar de poder, encontrará una nota largamente meditada. Una nota que constituye la primera línea de su decadencia.

Respiro hondo y cuadro los hombros antes de tomar la concha nacarada que se encuentra en una esquina de la vasija, esperando pacientemente a los valientes —o insensatos, según las razones que te lleven ahí— que se aventuren a sumergirla en el agua. La mantengo en el aire a la altura de mis ojos unos segundos, observando cómo las gotas se escurren por los lados hasta caer de nuevo a su lugar de origen, dibujando una media sonrisa en mi rostro antes de cerrar los ojos y beber el líquido transparente. Cuando pasa por mi faringe, acariciando mi interior, la cara se me contrae en una expresión de sufrimiento, provocando que caiga de rodillas en el suelo, ajeno a mi alrededor.

Nunca he sufrido un Cruciatus. Nunca. Siempre ha sido mi varita la que los ha invocado, haciendo que personas que creía inferiores se retorciesen de dolor bajo el rayo rojo, llenándome de una sensación de poder que, creía, nunca iba a volver a experimentar. Sin embargo, soy lo suficientemente listo como para saber que aquello, lo que esa agua me está haciendo sentir, roza los síntomas de la tortura producida por un "Crucio" pronunciado con desagrado. Es como si hubiese entrado en un agujero negro; una vorágine que me expone distintos tipos de dolor, tanto físico como psicológico, ante mí, escogiendo el que cree que es mejor para cada momento. Con el primer trago, el agua ha actuado como ácido, destruyendo a su paso cada célula de mi sistema digestivo, haciendo que me doblase sobre mí mismo, jadeante, apretando los ojos cerrados en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor.

El segundo, que llega a mí por medio de una mano temblorosa, haciendo que se derrame la mitad de su contenido por el camino, me deja abrazado a la piedra; mordiéndome la cara interna de las mejillas en un intento de evitar que las palabras de clemencia que cruzan mi mente se hagan realidad por medio de mi voz. Cuando paladeo el sabor metálico de la sangre, me incorporo ignorando los gritos histéricos de Kreacher y sumerjo la concha de nuevo, con dificultad.

El tercero, el cuarto y el quinto son, sin duda, los que dan con mi Talón de Aquiles. Como si Voldemort hubiese estado esperando que apareciese allí y me quisiese devolver el golpe de la peor manera posible. Como en una de esas películas muggles que tanto le gustan a mi hermano, la cara de Sirius aparece en mi mente reviviendo momentos que creía enterrados en el olvido. Momentos que para él, seguramente, no fueron nada, pero que para mí fueron remarcando esa sutil línea que lo separaba de los demás. A medida que los recuerdos se suceden puedo sentir cómo la bilis asciende por mi garganta, pugnando por salir junto con esos gritos que me he tragado mucho antes. Porque él debería estar ahí. Él. La persona que quiso rebelarse y se autodenominó "Salvador del mundo", al etiquetar a los Slytherin de ofidios venenosos y a los Gryffindor de valientes leones. ¿Dónde está Sirius, entonces? ¿Dónde están ahora sus valores, su lengua viperina y sus agallas? ¿No debería ser él el que destruyese al Mago Oscuro mientras yo, su fiel seguidor, alabo sus acciones y me enfrento a mi propia sangre?

Como siempre que me he formulado esa pregunta, las incógnitas siguen sin desvelarse. Nunca encuentro, o no quiero encontrar, una respuesta lo suficientemente satisfactoria a la marcha de Sirius. Una marcha que me alegra y jode a partes iguales, porque, si bien siempre me ha importado más bien poco lo que los demás tuviesen pensasen de mí, la opinión de mi hermano ha estado de manera imperecedera por encima de todas. Pero, por encima de los lazos que nos unan, no dejo de ser un Black. Ese apellido que, de la mano del prestigio y los favores en los momentos oportunos, lleva consigo el rencor y el orgullo grabados a fuego. Si Sirius considera que en su escala humana los Black, su familia, estamos por debajo de unos vulgares muggles, no puedo más que alzar la barbilla y entrecerrar los ojos mientras me despido del que una vez fue mi hermano.

—Amo Regulus, debe beber… Dijo a Kreacher que no le detuviese…

La chirriante voz del elfo me devuelve momentáneamente a la realidad, dejando a un lado ese cruce de opiniones que me destruye internamente. Empiezo a jadear con fuerza cuando veo cómo la huesuda mano de mi siervo acerca la concha de nuevo a mi boca, obstinado por frenarla, aterrorizado del siguiente golpe que me asestará Voldemort. Kreacher, que se encuentra llorando histérico a mi lado, no para de repetir "Lo siento, amo" mientras me agarra por la nuca y me obliga a beberme los últimos tragos de ese agua infernal. Cada vez que mi nuez sube y baja, permitiendo el paso de nuevos líquidos, es como si mi cuerpo entero se descompusiese. Las articulaciones se derriten, los huesos se quiebran, los pulmones cada vez acogen menos aire, el corazón bombea más deprisa… Hasta que al final, una corriente eléctrica baja por mi columna vertebral, forzándome a arquear la espalda y emitir ese rugido que constituye el final del sufrimiento físico.

Me apoyo con las manos en el suelo, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, obligándome en vano a apartar todos aquellos dilemas que me he planteado antes y que amenazan con hacer explotar mi cerebro. Porque Voldemort sabe que el dolor físico pasa, tarde o temprano, pero las heridas psicológicas siempre perduran. Y, a mí, me ha asestado la peor de las estocadas.

Ladeo la cabeza cuando escucho ruidos en la parte baja de la isleta, encontrándome con decenas de cuerpos arrastrándose por la superficie, luchando por llegar hasta nuestra posición.

—El guardapelo —susurra una voz que no reconozco como mía. Más grave, más raspada, más cansada. Me vuelvo a Kreacher, que se ha quedado parado mirando con horror a los inferi, sin reaccionar—. ¡Kreacher, el guardapelo!

La orden lo saca de su trance e inmediatamente se lanza a mi bolsillo, cogiendo el medallón falso y dejándolo donde antes se encontraba el real, lo que sólo hace que los invitados sin vida que estaban trepando para alcanzarnos se revuelvan inquietos y aceleren su paso. Llegados a este punto, una parte de mí decide quedarse ahí, a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, y perecer en mi empresa. Aceptar la derrota, arrodillarme ante el Señor Oscuro y alabar sus métodos homicidas aun cuando yo soy el blanco de ellos. Otra, sin embargo, me insta a levantarme y dar el último golpe. Me dice que no he llegado hasta ahí para tirarlo todo por la borda, que Kreacher no va a ser capaz de llevar a cabo su cometido.

Los huesos me crujen cuando flexiono los brazos para incorporarme, sintiendo cómo pequeñas gotas de sudor se forman en mi espalda, fruto del esfuerzo sobrehumano que está resultando la tarea. Agarro a Kreacher del cuello y lo lanzo a la barca, colocándole el guardapelo maldito alrededor de su cuello. Para entonces, los inferi se han desviado, alcanzándonos, casi acariciando mis tobillos, haciendo que me dé cuenta de que la única forma de destruir una parte de Voldemort es haciendo lo propio conmigo mismo.

Cierro los ojos, notando cada latido de mi corazón en mis oídos, preguntándome cuántos más podré escuchar hasta que todo se silencie. Respiro hondo, buscando esas fuerzas y ese coraje en mi interior que todos creen que los Slytherin no poseemos. Creen que los mortífagos no tenemos las mismas cualidades que los aurores, cuando lo cierto es que nos parecemos en más aspectos de los que son capaces de admitir.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. Destruye el guardapelo como sea —digo pausadamente, fijando la vista en un Kreacher demasiado nervioso y aterrorizado como para decir algo coherente.

Antes de que pueda replicarme nada, empujo la barcaza con todas mis fuerzas, dejándola flotando en el agua, y me quedo mirando cómo se aleja con aire solemne, sobreponiéndose a los inferi, que la ignoran pensando que un burdo elfo no puede haber robado el tesoro que custodiaban. Esbozo una sonrisa irónica. Ilusos. Es extraño, sin embargo, que esté tan relajado mientras las criaturas con forma humana van trepando por mi cuerpo, como engulléndome, intentando hundirme con ellos. Quizás esperan que saque la varita y pelee contra ellos, lo que no deja de ser estúpido, puesto que mi único medio para salir de ahí acaba de desaparecer de mi vista y las probabilidades de que sobreviva a los miles de inferi que nadan hacia mí son nulas. En lugar de eso, abro los brazos en cruz, abrazando la muerte, y sonrío desafiante al Señor Oscuro, esté donde esté.

Porque puede que haya vencido la batalla, pero yo he hecho el primer disparo de la que, seguro, será una guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Madre mía, lo he acabado. Pensé que este fanfic me iba a consumir, pero ¡he sobrevivido! No me malinterpretéis, me ha gustado escribirlo, pero teniendo como referencia el de su novia (la cumpleañera), cualquier cosa que escribía con "mi estilo simple Gryffindoriano" quedaba como una patada en el culo siendo el pensamiento de Regulus. Por eso, tras muchos días y muchas noches en vela, diccionario en mano y engullendo libros y libros en los ratos entre apuntes, ha salido esto que, espero, os guste (y, si no, con que le guste a quien le tiene que gustar, me conformo).

He de dar las GRACIAS a tres personas que me han ayudado muchísimo en mayor o menor medida. Primero, a **Myriam**, a la primera a la que le hablé de la idea. Sin ella, este one-shot sería una cosa completamente distinta. Me ayudó mucho a ponerme en la piel de Regulus y a plantearme si de verdad lo que yo tenía pensado era lo que iba a gustar a Anna. También a **Clara**, a quien le pasé lo que llevaba escrito y me infundió ánimos con sus: "¡Tú puedes!" y sus conversaciones calmadas por Skype. Y, por último, a la persona que más (en serio, pobre mujer) me ha estado aguantando: **Eme**. Porque ha sido mi beta final, la que me ha dado ideas, quien me ha ayudado a que no muriese, la que, prácticamente, ha reeditado el fanfic. Por eso, esto va por ellas también. GRACIAS. (He de añadir que Eme me sugirió que Regulus saliese con una melena de león cantando el "Aahhhhh, cigüeñaaaaa" de El Rey León. Créeme, las conversaciones de Disney me animaron a escribir).

Dicho esto, sólo me queda despedirme y deciros que espero que os haya gustado mi segunda (la primera fue breve, por eso) y última incursión como Regulus en el fandom.


End file.
